IAS? Nein!
IAS? Nein! (an acronym for "Illegitimate acquisition (of) speedrunning? No!") is a tournament hosted by Ratchet5 and began on the 15th of November 2013 after being delayed a week from its original starting date of November 8. The compulsory games for the tournament are Spyro the Dragon and Crash Bandicoot 3 but a competitor can pick up to three of: Banjo-Kazooie, A Bug's Life or Medieval (Choosing one used to be mandatory). IAS? Nein! was created after the events of the IAS 8 Controversy forced Ratchet5 to abandon I'm A Speedrunner and start his own tournament. On October 7th 2013, Ratchet5 uploaded a sign up video onto SpyroSpeedruns. Current Progress ► The tournament officially started on November 15, 2013. ▼ Round 1 ended on December 6, 2013. Late matches have since been submitted. : ► 3/4 of 70 matches have been done. : ► 22 out of 35 have finished all their matches. ▼ Round 2 ended on December 30, 2013. : ► All matches have been done. ▼ Round 3 ended on January 17, 2014. : ► All matches have been done ▼ Round 4 competitors have been drawn and is now underway. The deadline is January 24, 2014. : ► 1 matches to go! : ► Extended Deadline is Febuary 5, 2014 Category:Active Article Category:Tournaments Special Rules Groups of 5 IAS? Nein! will go back to IAS1's format of having groups of 5 instead of 4. Although rounds after Round 1 will operate completely differently to any prior tournament, with apparently no knockout rounds. Ratchet5 attempted to explain the way the tournament works in a video uploaded on 28th October 2013. Accepted Games Ratchet5 also made a video defining what games are permitted for the tournament. He explained that any game that was first released in 1998 in America or Europe was available. If there is a version other than America/Europe available, as long as the America/Europe version was first released in 1998 it will be accepted. If said game was ported from/to a handheld platform then it will be treated as a separate entry. A few examples of games one can do are: * A Bug's Life: The PS1 version was first released in 1998 it is acceptable despite being released on the N64 in 1999. The Gameboy version was also released in December 1998 in North America so alll corresponding handheld versions are allowed as well. * Resident Evil 2: It was released both on the PlayStation the game.com in 1998, meaning all console and handheld versions are acceptable. * Spyro 1: The Japan version was released in 1999 while the America/Europe version was released in 1998 so all versions are acceptable. A few example of games one can not do are: * Pokémon Yellow, Gold, or Silver: Although all of these games were released in 1998 in Japan, they weren't released until years later in North America and Europe * Croc 1: The Japanese version for the Sega Saturn was released in 1998 while was first released in America and Europe in 1997. The Gameboy Colour version was not released until 2000, meaning both console and handheld versions are unacceptable. * Jersey Devil: It was first released in Europe in December 1997, meaning it's counted as a 1997 game despite it being released in 1998 in North America. Draw Times Another change was the Draw Times in which one could then be granted a rematch. In the wake of the IAS 8 Controversy, this was a considerable rule change. Ratchet5 held a vote on which times the competitors found acceptable in a video . Not a lot voted considering the drama but this was the time decided by the ones who voted regardless. This table illustrates both the match length per Round as well as the draw times. The draw time is determined by Round therefor the match length and draw times don't actually have anything to do with each other. For example: If a 40 mintute long match occurs during Round 2, the draw time is still 7 seconds. Switching Groups Like IAS7, competitors are allowed to switch groups with other competitors. Players are only allowed to do this until the 19th of November at 9pm Austraian EDST. Players can move groups after this date if they are replacing someone who has dropped out and there are currently no sufficient replacements for the group. Players can not move groups if they have started a race and have lost, unless the person who won against them agrees that they can move and the person has not started and lost more than one race. If one has won ONE race and wants to move they are allowed, but no more than one. On the 29th of November, Ratchet5 uploaded his 9th update on the IAS? Nein! channel. This update included the fact that since Group C had done only one of its matches then the two people in that match (LukeRF44 and LongHairGaming) would be moved to a potentially more productive group, Group E, and then their former group, Group C, would be dissolved due to members of Group C (CrashBandiSpyro12 and DigitalMasterpieces) no longer wanting to participate in the tournament. Other changes that were made included making NIN1OD0 the official 5th member of Group A and placing previous 5th member, Abdul, in Group H. Ratchet5 also put the potentially active, former Group C member, DualBlade into his group, Group F in lieu of the inactive and unmotivated, Michael . Only two days after his previous update, Ratchet5 issued his 10 millionth update informing people that DualBlade was now in Group F and some guy called SwapMeetPete42 was going to be the 6th member of Group E. Depending on whether he does a speedrun before ShoReWol 2, MrFraserFilms2009, TheSubpixel or Lyle do at least one speedrun then he will be officially in Group E but until then it's still anyone's guess what's happening with that group. Other Special Rules * Because this tournament has so many rounds, a rule has been made that one is actually able to race the same person in a standard round if it has been 4 rounds since they last race them. E.g. if someone races someone in Round 1, they can race them again in Round 5. * PAL is the default version of games in this tournament * Competitors have until November 22 at 9pm Australian EDST to do ONE race otherwise they will replaced. If they give notice that they cannot do it before then, they will not be replaced. Participating Players Groups Here are the Groups of IAS? Nein! as well as their current statistics. As the tournament advances, these tables will be updated so check back often to see who is in the lead. Remember that competitors can move from one Group to another and/or can be replaced. Table Legend Statistics Table *P = Matches Played *W = Matches Won *D = Matches Drawed/Tied *L = Matches Lost *Green = Group Winner *Red = Group Loser Match Table *Green = Match Won *Red = Match Lost *Blue = Match Drawed/Tied Rules for Round 1 In order to advance, competitors must achieve the following: *Finish at least two matches and rank in the top three of the Group. *Finish at least three matches and rank in the bottom two of the Group. 'Group A' - Spyro 1 & Crash 3 'Group B' - Spyro 1 & Crash 3 'Group C' - Medievil This Group has been disbanded due to lack of activity. Competitors who had done any matches done (LukeRF44 and LongHairGaming) will keep their statistics from this Group in their new Group. 'Group D' - Banjo Kazooie & Medievil 'Group E' - Banjo Kazooie * Lyle and SwapMeetPete42 are the replacements in case someone doesn't do a match or drops out. 'Group F' - A Bug's Life 'Group G' - A Bug's Life 'Group H - '''A Bug's Life Round 1 Shaggin' Wagon It was revealed that there would be 2 Shaggin Wagons, one for Spyro the Dragon and one for Crash Bandicoot 3 as they were the compulsory games of the tournament. One of the matches would be for 4th placers of Round 1 and the other would be for 4th and 5th places. 1 person would go through from the first match and 2 from the second. After a random draw, it was decided that the Crash Bandicoot speedrun would be the first match and Spyro the Dragon the second. Crash Bandicoot 3 Race Spyro the Dragon Race Round 2 Based on competitor ranking in Round 1, the following have qualifed for the next round. These competitors have been randomly drawn to race each other. Round 2 Shaggin' Wagon Same thing as the Round 1 variant, whoever finishes 1st thru 4th gets the chance to move onto Round 3. ---- During Round 1 of the tournament, Ratchet5 uploaded several videos trying to explain the tournament. In these videos, at least 3 winners and at least 3 losers shaggin wagons after Round 2 were talked about. The Losers Shaggin Wagons would involve all of the losers of Round 2 and they would compete to get back into the tournament (into Round 3) while the winners shaggin wagons would involve all of the winners of Round 2 and they would compete to jump straight to Round 4. Ratchet5 said that what games these Shaggin Wagons would be and how many people went through would depend on circumstances regarding the people at the end of Round 2. The idea around the Round 2 Shaggin Wagons was so that it gave insentive to pick multiple games at the start of the tournament rather than just stick with the compolsory games Spyro the Dragon and Crash Bandicoot 3. This insentive was thought to be needed as anyone who selected any of the non-compolsory games could be called by their opponent to do that game if they had chosen that game too. That would be a major reason not to pick any game that a person did not feel completely comfortable with. The Round 2 Shaggin Wagons would give people a reward for picking a non-compolsory game; where people can get back into the tournament or go through a round by simply playing a minimal amount of opponents in a game other than Crash Bandicoot 3 or Spyro the Dragon. Although it was heavily advertised that there would be losers and winners races for both Medievil and Banjo Kazooie, there were far less people who could or would play these games in the shaggin wagons than anticipated. Ratchet5 decided there would only be 1 Banjo Kazooie race for either winners or losers, and one for medievil. Ratchet5 did a random draw out of the two games to see which one would be the winners race and which one would be the losers race. It was chosen that Medievil would be the winners speedrun and Banjo Kazooie would be the losers speedrun. 5 People would go through from the losers shaggin wagons over 3 seperate games: *Either Spyro the Dragon or Crash Bandicoot 3 *A Bug's Life *Banjo Kazooie (From the draw) It was chosen through a random draw that Spyro the Dragon would be the losers race and therefore Crash Bandicoot 3 would be the winners race. 3 People would go through from the winners shaggin wagons over 3 seperate games: *Crash Bandicoot 3 (From the draw) *A Bug's Life *Medievil (From the draw) The reason there were 5 people going through from losers shaggin wagons and 3 from the winners was said to be because there should be more chances given to people to get back into the tournament than people to jump a round. Plus the less people there were jumping a round would mean the less amount of people being bored waiting for others to do their Round 3 speedruns. ---- Orginally there would have been 2 people going through from the Spyro the Dragon losers speedrun, 2 from the Bug's Life Losers speedrun and 1 from the Banjo Kazooie Speedrun. However, because there was shown to be so little interest in the Bugs Life Speedrun and reason enough to have an extra place in the Spyro the Dragon race or add in an extra Medievil race where one person goes though; Ratchet5 decided to do a random draw out of the 3 options. He ended up picking A Bug's Life; meaning that as originally planned, A Bug's Life would have 2 people going through from it. A Bug's Life Winners Race This was orginally schedlued to be done at 11:30am GMT on 21/12/2013 but as 4 of the 6 competitors (TheStickkid, Ratchet5, MrGamesendy, Crystalfissure) were able and ready to do it earlier, they did the speedrun at around 18/12/2013. Barons and Playsihull were asked to do a post recording in their own time, but with someone monitoring them. They didn't do their side until approximately 3:00pm GMT 30/12/2013. Spyro the Dragon Losers Race This was held at approximately 11:30pm GMT 20/12/2013. TheAFH013 won the speedrun, but accidently deleted his footage. He was asked that sometime in the near future he would do a post recording to simply prove that he can beat the opponents in the speedrun. Crash Bandicoot Winners Race This race was held directly after the winners race, at around 12:30am 21/12/2013 GMT. Th3AustralianGam3r apparantly won the speedrun but his recording failed. Medievil Losers Race Because of the small amount of people who would be able to compete in a Banjo Kazooie Losers race (LyleBandicoot93, KingEurope1, SuperGhettoSandwich) and a Medievil Winners race (Manaidr, Playsihull); the losers race was changed to Medievil and the winners was changed to Banjo Kazooie. This race was held at approximately 10:00pm on 21/12/2013. Crash Baindicoot 3 Losers Race Almost nobody showed up for the Bug's Life Losers speedrun. ShoReWol arrived 30 minutes after the set starting time of 10:30am GMT and KingEurope1 arrives an hour later. As ShoReWol hadn't yet won or lost his race with PinstripeParagon , and KingEurope1 was uninterested, it was decided that the speedrun would be completely cancelled. Ratchet5 decided he would hold another losers speedrun in its place and chose Crash Bandicoot 3 as the game of choice; his reasons being that people had their chance to show up for Bug's Life but didn't and there were some decent people who couldnt get through because they only chose Spyro & Crash at the start of the tournament, and couldnt show up for the Spyro 1 losers race. The race was held at approximately 10:30pm GMT 22/12/2013. ShoReWol competed as he had not known yet whether he would win or lose against PinstripeParagon. Banjo Kazooie Winners Speedrun This speedrun was originally scheduled at 10:30pm GMT 21/12/2013 but was never done. Nintendogen64 had to go with his family to do Christmas things at the scheduled time and so Nintendogen64, Manaidr and Playsihull were told to organise the speedrun between themselves sometime soon (This was because so little people were competing). By the time of 31/12/2013, the match was never organised or done, and all competitors stayed in Round 3. As an extra person was needed in Round 3 due to the odd number of people, PinstripeParagon was selected as he came 3rd in the Crash losers shaggin wagon (Said to be because that match had the most competitors). Round 3 Competitors who have either won in Round 2 main or Shaggin' Wagon matches meet up in Round 3. Again, competitors who have versed one another before cannot do so again until Round 5. This Round has been spent mainly inactive with the inclusion of an extended deadline of one week. Eventually, Ratchet5 posted a video warning competitors that if they don't upload their videos on January 17th, 2014, they will be disqualified. As soon as this notice was given, six Round 3 videos were uploaded within two days. Spyro the Dragon Losers' Speedrun The Spyro the Dragon losers speedrun was done in two segments. The first segment saw Manaidr and MrGamesendy face off against each other in a one on one speedrun with the intentions of the rest of the willing participants to complete the run at a later date. Of all the the Round 3 losers, only CrystalFissure and Th3AustralianGam3r took place, making the final Spyro the Dragon Losers' Speedrun for Round 3 comprise of CrystalFissure, MrGameSendy, Manaidr and Th3AustralianGam3r. With Th3AustralianGam3r unable to send his video. The speedrun took place on the 12th and 13th of January, 2014 and was uploaded on the 16th of January, 2014. Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Losers' Speedrun The second and final Round 3 shaggin' wagon, saw six competitors face off against one another in a Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Speedrun to come third in the first two motorbike levels. The run took place on the 12th of January, 2014 and was uploaded on the 17th of January, 2014. CrystalFissure, Manaidr, Abdul, PinstripeParagon, Th3AustralianGam3r and SuperGhettoSandwich all took place, with Th3AustralianGam3r and PinstripeParagon not sending their videos in time for the run to be uploaded. SuperGhettoSandwich participated in the run, however as he had already beaten PinstripeParagon in Round 3 he didn't need to compete in order to progress to Round 4. This speedrun marked the last chance to get through to Round 4 for CrystalFissure, Abdul, Manaidr, PinstripeParagon and Th3AustralianGam3r. Round 4 Round 5 '''Qualified Participants:' '''1. '''Manaidr '''2. '''MrFinlandboy '''3. '''LukeRF44 Category:Active Article Category:Tournaments